


The Sunflower’s Sun

by Raininginparis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecurity, Love/Hate, M/M, Pineapples, Sharing a Bed, Small Towns, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raininginparis/pseuds/Raininginparis
Summary: A story about a friendless college student and an insecure florist.





	1. Prologue- Fallen petals

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow homosapiens. I won’t take up too much of your time but I just wanna say that uh it might be a little slow and the prologue really doesn’t explain much but I do have somewhat of a story so it shouldn’t be too bad HAHAHAHAHA and yeah excuse my mistakes please. Late 3:00 a.m writing you feel? Hahahahah
> 
> Thanks

Amidst the peaceful, untainted street, a small flower shop resided quietly near a weave of buildings. It was spaced oddly away from the rest of the neighbourhood, raising the eyebrows of a few new bypassers. Despite its awkward positioning, it carried a tranquil atmosphere which was well-appreciated by many who occupied the area. 

The flower shop stood mostly on brick, with garlands and steel baskets decorating the outer architecture. For an old building, it was in seemingly great condition. The interior was mostly composed of wood while the walls had a cute decorative design. Excess stems and petals were scattered across the floor while new boxes of tulips and peonies were stacked side to side. A young man, no older than his early twenties, sat silently in front of his work table while parting his flowers. He made sure to sit by the window for better ventilation, as it did get stuffy after a long period of time. 

His beige hair held a faint yellow glow as the sun struck many at angles. Regardless of what time of the day it was, the sun always present. Lending a hand, it gently stroked the petals, blessing the plants with lively hues. However, even the sun could only stay for so long. There would be a point in where the day would end and the morning star would sink back into its own reflection from the faraway ocean-view. And that’s when the young man cleans up and organizes the flowers he previously tended to. 

It did get quite lonely, as he was running the shop by himself. The only company he had were the frequent visits paid by the customers in his neighbourhood and the mailman named Henry. It didn’t bother him too much though since he knew that leaving his family, as well as his hometown, was the best option for him. He couldn’t ever bring himself to go back or even visit during the past two years and decided to start a new life, somewhere far away from the people he only ever burdened. So here he was, in the corner of a colourful street, selling flowers and comforting himself with the fact that his self-isolation was his own choice. He didn’t deserve to be with other people and other people didn’t deserve to suffer because of him. 

“Its not loneliness, it’s solitude,” was what he said to reassure himself that he wasn’t sad. It was just a precaution to make sure that his emotions didn’t get out of hand, just like last time.


	2. Tulips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's introduction!!!
> 
> Oh yeah btw I completely forgot to mention that it was Takumi in the prologue but you all probably knew anyways so whatever am i right?

There was a certain place Leo held deeply in his heart. Although it was somewhat of a long walk, (being the reason why he refrained from going on a daily basis) distance mattered little to the young man. Ever since he was young, this was the one place he turned to whenever he couldn’t handle the immense stress and pressure pushing him down. He knew his brother, Xander, only wanted what was best for him but sometimes, all Leo wanted was to be able to breathe- both literally and metaphorically. His place back at Nohr was extremely stuffy while his brother suppressed him with Nohrian ideologies to the point where he couldn’t be bothered to think about anything else. Not to say he disliked his family, as that was far from true. He simply needed a break every few days and that’s also when he made his way down to the town

(Making my way downtown walking fast  
Faces don’t pass because i snuck out and i’m technically not supposed to be heeere Doodoodoodoodoo doodoodoo doodoodoodoodoo dopianopiano - Leo 2k18)

 

It was a rather large town, consisting of old fashioned buildings and pastel coloured roofs. There was a port not too far away from the town square which was a place Leo avoided, as the ocean made him sick to the stomach, and a small park which was a few minutes away. He carried a new book every visit and sat on the one bench he always occupied at the park, as it was a convenient location. The trees roofed over the area just enough to keep the scorching sun away from his easily sunburned skin. He would then be able to read his book in peace, without worrying about skin cancer. 

For a town, it was empty but didn’t lack the liveliness most towns carried. It was simply quiet and much too peaceful to be good, though that barely scratched its charm. Something that did scratch it’s charm, was the out-of-place flower shop. As someone who was easily disturbed by smallest of minor displacements, Leo was extremely bothered by its unfathomable positioning. It was almost as if the house were an outcast that nobody liked so it took a big L and decided to isolate itself but gave up halfway. It was truly disgraceful and the one other place, aside from the port, that Leo didn’t want to be near. 

He also found the idea of anyone owning a flower store extremely questionable. When and why would he ever feel the need to buy flowers? How do these owners make a living? He might as well grab a bunch (illegally) from a nearby public garden. But even that would be a waste of effort. Whatever the reason would be for him to pick flowers, it would be pointless. They have the lifespan of nothing because they’re already dead by the time you barbarically snap them from the stem. It was truly morbid, the whole concept of floristry. 

I wonder what would happen if you place a living flower (with its roots intact) in a vase full of flowers that were cut from stems. Would it like, know that its friends and perhaps even family members are dead and would it be bothered by the fact that its in an enclosed space with other corpses of its own kind but it can’t scream or run away because its a flower? So the entire time its just internally crying -shedding enough tears to supply its own water and all- and cursing out to Jesus for making it a limbless creature?

 

Leo thought hard to himself. 

I would run over to the store and buy a few just to try that but then there would still be no point because I will never know the pain of a flower as it watches its best friend slowly decompose into garbage. Flowers can’t express their emotions. 

Maybe innocent souls are trapped in flowers and that's why they’re always screaming. We just can’t hear them. 

 

He was truly lost in his thoughts, all alone.


End file.
